Drifting
by Galdr
Summary: This is a oneshot. My first one. It's a secret, so you'll have to find out who is talking. Lame title is lame, sorry.


**He looked at me…And I looked at him…**

**He was desperate to come for me…**

**I knew I wasn't lying when all of a sudden he turned his back on me…**

**He was about to face his opponent.**

**How dreadful…**

**I knew I couldn't do a thing about him leaving me and going to fight his challenge. I mean, jeez…He was one of the best swordsman around. Compared to Marth-sama, he was slightly rough when he was in a battle, face to face with a blade. He wielded one of the most deadliest weapons ever created. **

How we met, is yet a mystery to me. I love that man…And I know he loves me. We stick together through both the good and bad times. I'll never forget the day I saw him…

**Sure, maybe a few times, the others thought I was groping his leg when I was actually hugging it close to my chest. Peach would only complain to me ever so often: "When are you ever going to learn to grow up? You just can't keep letting your 'master-of-a-finance' to keep protecting you and taking care of you! What about me and the other girls here? We want him too you know!" Ah yes…I treat him like if he were my own trainer…**

**Each time I blurted out "master" to him, everyone around us excluding my brother and Marth-sama, would laugh at us. I'd always blush then start to cry, but he…My master knew better. How to control his anger…his temper. He'd always smile at me, and pick me up and reassure me that it was okay. Each word from his that came from his mouth seemed to make my heart leap out of my chest due to happiness.**

**At nighttime, I'd always kiss him…he wouldn't care at all. To him, he had seemed to have enjoyed it…**

**He may seem to be a strange man…but…I think not. Never once did he make me feel uncomfortable. I always enjoyed his company. My brother was always with Marth-sama, like they are now. They seem to have a good partnership…But not like me and Master's. I can't wait til he comes.**

**He'll hug me really tight, while pulling me in close to a sweet kiss…It always felt good to be in his presence. As I looked onto the monitor screen of his battle, where my master and Ganondorf were duking it out, I thought…and kept thinking for a long while.**

**Maybe we should do a double battle? When he gets done resting up after this fight? Hmm…**

**Bah! Ganondorf needs to be pummeled to the ground. That bastard… For hurting master by using cheap moves. If I were in there, I'd show him a thing or two! But I'm not… That really sucks…**

**Hah? There he goes! Master won! Heehee… I knew he'd win. I always did.**

**Feh! Ganon-baby sounds like a girl when he got hit in the nuts. That was awesome. Heh, maybe I should start calling him 'Ganondora' or possibly 'Ganon-baby' some more. That sounds cute to me.**

**Here comes Master, looking proud and happy. He's always smiling and looking happy-like, even through the bad times. He's so young and handsome. With his auburn hair glistening in the evening moonlight supported from the glass windows showing us the outside world. His eyes still were flashing that shining ocean blue color. He's as bright as when the morning sun shines up early. Ah…I feel so dizzy and zoned out. Is it time for bed already?**

"**Hey…Did I worry you? You look a little tired, Pichu. Maybe we should hit the road and go home for a nice, hot bath and then hit the bed, yeah?_" _My master came from his fight, picked me up and cuddled me softly in his arms. Holding me ever so close in them. I noticed too, that Master is of fire. He can create fire from anywhere and make it do what he wants with it. He uses it in battle a lot, especially when he does his double edge dance. **

**It makes me wonder how though. Ah, he never told me yet, but I'll wait til he's ready to tell me._ "_P…pichu…_"_ I managed to mumble out before giving him more signs that I was sleepy and needed a rest. Today has been a little rough for us, though I need more potty training than Kirby does.**

"**Heh, I knew you'd be a little sleepy. C'mon. I'd better get you in bed before you have a shut eye now. You'll be alright._"_ He nuzzled my nose affectionately. I knew he was not lying to me because I knew he'd keep me safe and warm in his arms. Then, I knew my eyes were about to close on me, and letting me dream my sublime dreams. I knew my safety was well rested in my master's, my Roy's, cheerful arms of peace and love…_  
_**


End file.
